Revenge
by DarkestVampire
Summary: What if Seras would get the chance to avenge the death of her parents? AU No longer a one shot!
1. Chapter 1

Revenge

"Ive dreamed of revenge. Those dreams were always nightmares, comeing close and then failing. Now i was close." _Max Payne, PC game._

Seras Victoria slept in her coffin, like always.

To everyone, it looked like she was dreaming peacefully like a little kitten takeing a nap.

But her dreams were worse then hell.

Every day and night, they were the same.

The same fateful night, which was the most horrible in her life.

These two men with heavy accents killing her dad, her mother told her to be quiet, before she was also killed.

Seras tryed to stop them by pokeing out one of thier eyes, but the only thing she get was two bullets in the stomatch and the terrible view of seeing her mother being raped utterly.

Seras awaked in her coffin with a little scream.

Her nightgown was sticky in sweat, and her skin almost burned itself.

Her cheeks, where little red tears rolled down to the bottom of her coffin, where bright red from the shock.

Her heart felt like it was beating like hell, through it didnt made a single beat.

A dream, she thought. Just the same dream like always.

Slowly, she got up, and looked at her clock over the wooden door at the other end of the room.

12 o clock. Time for her dutys.

As she changed into her uniform, she cryed a bit. Why did the memories keep comeing back?

She knew the answer, through she did ask and ask the same question over and over again.

Finally, she was dressed, and headed out of the room upstairs to the office of the last Hellsing, her boss.

While she walked very slowly though the hallways, she kept her eyes at the ground, and asked one word for the whole time.

Why.

She reached the office door after an short while.

It was like days for her to walk down this hall.

Her dreams never touched her like that one. They were never that realistic.

As she entered the office, Integras voice teared her out of her thoughts.

"Ah, Officer Victoria. Ive just recived a new information about serval freak attacks, and i think you should have a look at this."

She gave her a piece of paper, on it, there were two photos and a short text.

"Two men, only known as Roozer and Wanker."

Seras knew these names.

"Consider as done.." she whispered and headed off from the office without even waiting for an "Dismissed."

This would be the night of her revenge. This dream would have been the last one.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review, ok? -makes a cute face with puppy eyes-


	2. Chapter 2

„Looseing sanety is one, Looseing humanity a whole other thing. When youre a monster in your mind, theres no place to run... when you are a monster by yourself, there is... but it will tempt you all the times."

The night was dark and cold, it was raining... just like England was... but Seras didnt care.

The rage of her heart was heating her up, makeing her resist the cold, wet drops from the blackened sky.. her tears warmed her face.

She basically ran away from the manor.. not allowing anybody to see her that weak, although theres one person she cannot hide from...

Alone, she walked down the street which was merely lit by a few cars which passed by... her feet stomped onto the ground like she wanted to break it.

She did not do that by intention... her body was in anger, thats why her legs reacted this way.

Seras could not tell how long or how far she went... but it must be far.. she couldnt see the headquarters with her human eyes.

But a different building... an old, run down house... the hideout of Roozer and Wanker.

She read the files of them before.. serial killers, believed to be insane and rapeing everyone of thier victims.

Tonight, Seras Victoria was going to shut these activites down... permenantly.

Clentching and unclentching her fists, she give in to her rage, makeing her muscles bulk up... she was ready for everything... though she had no idea what she was going to see.

Drawing her SIG 552 Pistol, she unlocked the trigger and was about to break in.. then, she moved over quietly, as she heard voices from inside.

„Ya know what, man? Todays da day where we did our first family.. damnit, that was a tough one, remember?" Seras frowned.. she reconized the voices from her nightmares clearly,,, this must be them.

„Yeah, that girl was a hottie... but that little bitch... damnit, that brat that poked my eye out with a goddamn fork! If thats gotta be what childrens are like, im never gonna have one." the other voice was slightly different.. but still the same in the base...

Seras had enough... kicking the front door in, she stood against the two men... who looked exactly like they looked twelve years ago.

„Who tha fuck are you?!" one of them yelled, she believed it was Roozer.

„That „goddamn bitch" who poked your eye out is back... and this time, youre the ones that are going to die." Seras showed her teeth by grinning as madly as she could... they lived far away from everyone else... no one would hear them screaming...


	3. Chapter 3

-WARNING: STRONG MATURE CONTENT-

Chapter 3

Roozers and Wankers reaction was supriseingly quick.

As soon as the gun was aimed at them, it was on the ground by a hard kickdownwards.

Unarmed, Seras felt alittle helpless, but she was still deadly in close combat.

Or thats what she thought.

Wanker was behind her in a mere second, kicking her, sending her to the ground, but away from her gun.

A pair of handcuffs clicked at the back of the vampireress, destroying her illusion of Vengence with a single sound.

Instead, her own gun was pointing at her.. and, in addition to that, something far more disgusting...

Roozers bare, hard cock was pointing at her face, and a second later, it pushed against her cheek.

„Suck it, babe. One bite, and your brain is a new wall decoration for us."

Seras had no chance but to obey as the cock slipped into her mouth, makeing her choke from its pure size.

It filled her out almost completely, and she was afraid that it might get scratched by her fangs.. and with that, she could easyly be dead.

But she pushed these thoughts away, and started to suck... as soon as it would be over with, she still had a chance.

His cock neither tasted good nor bad, just... strange. A strange taste overwhelmed her mouth, accompanied with a huge, hot and hard rod slipping back and forward inside it.

Roozers moans were the noisy sign of her failed mission, but Seras paid no attention... she would get out, somehow.

All of the sudden, he pushed harder and faster, letting her eyes enwide, and soon after, he gripped the back of her head, stopping.

A warm, fluid load of sperm got shot down Seras throat.. she closed her eyes tightly, and swallowed it all, to get that taste out of her mouth.

It didnt taste bad, but it was paired with the horrible taste of failure.

Roozer let her go, then Wanker stepped forward, pulling out an even bigger cock.

She feared that he might violate her mouth, too, but instead, he teared her uniform top open, makeing her big, bare breasts pop out.

Just two seconds after, his cock was between them, slideing up and down.

His hands pushed the breasts together, giveing it a tight fit... as he pushed her head down, it was clear that shed have to lick it, too.

Seras long tongue slipped over the tip of his cock, each time when it came ouf of her tits, she licked it gently, sometimes gave it a short suckle..

Wanker pinched and rubbed her nipples, and desprite her urges not to, she moaned quietly...

Soon after, he got faster, shakeing her tits up and down as he did so, squeezing them, and therefore letting her escape another mewl...

With a loud moan, he came, spraying his seed all over her face and her tits, where it slowly ran down.

Seras panted heavyly... she didnt wanted to, but it got her horny... she was disgusted by it, but wanted them to proceed...

It didnt take long for that.

With a quick motion, Roozer ripped her panties off and pulled her skirt down completely, while Wanker pushed his hard cock to Seras face, so she would lick it clean before she gave it another blow job.

She started without hesitation, licking off all the warm sperm, before takeing it into her wet mouth and sucked it.

Roozer however had another idea of fun... he pushed her legs together, then slid his cock between them, rubbing his hard length against her bare pussy.

Seras moaned while she sucked, makeing her go wilder and faster... this was driveing her crazy...

Her clit was getting rubbed on by a cock.. her mouth was full of a cock... seed was slipping down her breasts and she wanted more, much more...

Wanker pulled out his cock and rubbed it over her face, as Seras opend her mouth and showed her tongue wide, so she would catch every drop of cum she could...

She closed her eyes as another load of warmth shot over her face, and moaned at the hard rod against her pussy, as it speeded up.

Roozer came over her ass, her legs and partly her pussy.. Seras started to think that shed bath in cum today.

Finally, Wanker started to push against her cunt, going in..

Seras was extremely wet at this point, so there was no problem to penetrate the virgin pussy to deepest spot withhin.

She moaned loudly, even though it hurted alittle.. but she could hold back no longer.

Roozers cock went into her ass, even while Seras clentched her eyes shut, it felt somehow pleaseing to her.

Both of them started to fuck her, hard, at their own rythms... her moans, mewls and sometimes screams of pleasure came inbetween the thrusts.

It made a slippery sound each time her pussy got pummeled, but nobody cared about it... they just fucked the beauty to no end.

Seras breasts bounced a bit each thrust, her moans became more passionate over a while.. the two rapeists got harder and faster.

Wanker came first, spraying his cum over her belly, then Roozer did the same on Seras back... but she was still not off yet.

One final round was on, and Roozer fucked her pussy, while Wanker did her ass.

Seras was tight, hot and wet... a real challenge for the vampires, to stand long enough..

Their hard cocks pushed and pulled out of her nasty holes, bringing her close to sending her over the edge...

Then, finally, it all set off.

Seras came with a scream, Roozer filled her cunt with hot, sticky cum, while Wanker shot into her ass, giving everything he had.

Serval minutes later, Seras awoke again.

She felt dizzy, her vision was blurry and almost fadeing away again.

It took her good ten minutes to get better again.

Then, she looked around in the room, and everything came back to her.

At first, she grinned, but then the wicked smile gone away, leaveing not a trace of smugness remaining.

It was more than pleaseing, but it ripped open the deep wounds within her heart.

Pictiures came back to her, quick, fast images of the past that lied somewhere inside.

She shook it off quickly, decideing to let them pay as soon as they would be in reach again.

Looking around the room, she found her pistol lieing on the table, along with a note. Like shed care what these bastards think.

Seras didnt even have to look down on herself to know what she looked alike in the moment.

Nude, cuffed up and full of sperm, both inside and on the skin.

She shuddered repeatly at the mere thought of the seed inside... if she would ever get pregnant from them, she wouldnt hesitate to shoot the baby out of her belly.

But right now, she had bigger problems.

In the moment of her extasy, the handcuffs loosened a bit... but they were still made out of soild steel and it took her more than just a bit of strength to break them.

Sweat ran down her face as she let the small chain on her back crackle... it became a bizzare mixture with the sperm.

Finally, it broke open.

With a sigh, Seras stood up, searching for the key to get the sick armrings of her hands.

It took a minute, and shed have to shrug her skirt, which were slung around her feet as she stood, first, but then the small key which laid in a drawer nearby opened the rest of the handcuffs.

Seras heard a car speeding up... they tried to get away. No use.

She had to take on the skirt again, making it sticky and disgustingly tight to her skin, the now coldened drops of seed gludeing it, but she didnt care. She would take a long shower on the end of this night.

Closeing her top and buckleing the belt, she grabbed her pistol and loaded it through.

This would be a piece of cake.

The door were kicked down by her violently, and she stared into the cloud of smoke the car left on the dusty road.

One shot would be enough to end it all... no, she wanted to kill them face to face.

Instead, the bullet, shot by her third eye, destroyed one of the tires... but the kept driving on somehow.

Seras didnt hesitate to shoot the other tire as well... through that still didnt stop them.

Now she were pissed.

Carefully checking not to head-shoot them, she blasted the rounds through the back and front window as well as through the engine cover, shooting off both main powecables.

The car died down, and even through the distance of 560 yards, she could hear them swearing.

Now, she grinned more smugly then ever before.

"Prepare yourselves, boys, this will be our last and final ride."


End file.
